thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:United As One/@comment-26481546-20160411021900
I really need to stop, but here goes anyway. I've counted all of the stones, carvings, whatever, that make up the symbols for the books. And I think I found their meanings! In the I Am Number Four ''symbol, there are five crescents. Maybe it represents the battle at the high school. The people who did most of the fighting were John, Six, Henri, Sam, and BK (five fighters). But there were seven people (I know BK's not a "person," but whatever) against the Mogadorians that night (the five I just mentioned, and Sarah and Mark). It could also mean the surviving Loric and Humans of that night (John, Six, Sam, Sarah, and Mark. If you include BK, then six instead of five). But maybe it means something else. In the symbol for ''The Power of Six, there are about 132—I recounted a few minutes ago. When I didnt account for the vertical ones, I came up with 27—dots. Now, I'm not sure how 132 fits with this story, but maybe it counts for the amount of years Setrákus Ra has been in power of Mogadore? I don't know. Maybe it's how old the face in the clouds is—or was, before dying. I don't know another way to interpret it. I tried to see if it was equaling up to Nine's imprisonment, but 132 days is too short. Nine was imprisoned for a year, more or less. Right now, 132 years of Mogadorian Progress makes more sense, as about a hundred years ago Mogadore got screwed up. I noticed exactly nine circles on the symbol for The Rise of Nine, so maybe that literally means Number Nine, or maybe it represents people. So, let's see. Numbers Four, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, and then Ella, Sarah, and BK. That's eight. Maybe people in that major battle at the end of the book? Because there were eight people against Setrákus Ra, who makes nine. Maybe that's it. Or it could be the amount of Legacies each Garde will get. Any theories, just let me know. The Fall of Five ''symbol has 18 lines. Not sure if it represents an age, like how old Eight was when he died, or how many days they were without being in a major attack. You know, like, "18 Days Without Incident." But I don't think it was 18 days since Dulce. Or maybe the amount of days since someone Marina cared about has died (Hector and Adelina). In the symbol for ''The Revenge of Seven, there are 36 weirdly shaped holes and 18 closed triangles. There are three rings in the symbols. I think that the 18 triangles are representative of the team of agents and Garde who go to the United Nations. Maybe it represents how many Mogs were killed in the siege on Ashwood? 36 could mean that as well. Then again, and not to sound messed up, may translate into 36 seconds when Eight was resurrected (I timed myself reading it). The three symbols definitely represent either two things: Six, Marina, and Adam in the Sanctuary. It could also be the pendants of John, Six, and Marina for unlocking the Sanctuary. I only counted the rings in the symbol for The Fate of Ten, where there are only four rings. The way the rings are arranged may be the answer. There are three rings off to the side and one in the center. So in Ella's Chamber, in the separate library waiting room things, there were three people and one ghost: John, Five, Nine, and their vision in one room, and Six, Marina, Adam, and their vision in another. As I said earlier, there are 171 stones in the ''United As One ''symbol. If you look at the book cover, some of them are covered by snow. I still don't understand what the number 171 means. Maybe it's how long the war against the Mogadorians willl last. So adding up all of these equals to 396 (5 crescents, 132 circles, 9 rings, 18 stripes, 57 different types of symbols, 4 spheres, and 171 stones). Since there are supposedly hundreds of Human Garde, I think there are 396 of them. Originally I thought there were 535—535 was relating to the Congress statement Ella made once—but 396 is still a lot. All of these are just theories, and most of them might be incorrect. Tell me your opinion.